Stockholm Syndrome
by NellieTodd
Summary: When Shego begins to act differently towards Kim, the teen hero lets her guard down and it leads to her capture. Now Kim struggles to get through each day as she's made into a sex slave by her worst enemy. It looks like Shego's finally won- especially when Kim starts to enjoy her daily torment.Will the great teen hero become a willing hostage of the world's most dangerous woman?
1. Chapter 1Prologue

**Summary: Kim struggles to get through each day as she's made into a sex slave by her worst enemy. Every day, all she can do is sit and wait until Shego's in the mood again. It looks like Shego's finally won- especially when Kim starts to enjoy her daily torment. Will the great teen hero become a willing hostage of the world's most dangerous woman? Rated M for later chapters.**

**I will be continuing It Hurts, but I couldn't wait to start working on this idea!**

* * *

A top a snowy hill sat a dark and abandoned stone castle. Inside its cold, dank stones walls, stood a mad blue-skinned man, laughing in triumph. Dr. Drakken stood before his latest creation in awe.

"…and soon, world domination shall be mine!" His voice echoed throughout the many halls of the castle as he continued to cackle.

Nearby in a chair, reading the latest issue of _Villainess, _sat his assistant Shego. She had heard this speech many times before and was so sick of hearing it. Every time he had one of these take-over-the-world schemes, it failed miserably; either the machine backfired or they were foiled and captured. Drakken had chosen this castle for his latest lair, thinking no one would suspect him to be there.

_When in reality, it's the most obvious place in the world. _Shego thought bitterly.

Sure enough, as Drakken hit the red button to launch his weapon, the machine shook, emitted a noise, and then black smoke came out of it.

Drakken jumped up and down in a fit of rage. "No fair! No fair! I thought for sure this time it would work!" He finished his fit before flopping down in a chair. "At least, once again, Kim Possible didn't show up to ruin my chances of victory."

"Not that there were any," Shego groaned with a wicked smirk on her face.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, and go get ready for karaoke night! Perhaps the stage will help me forget this latest failure!"

Normally at the mention of this, Shego would groan and complain and Drakken would once again drag her to the karaoke bar and she'd have to listen to the moose calls he called singing.

But not tonight.

Tonight she had other plans.

"Hey Doc, you go on ahead. I'm not exactly feeling myself tonight," Shego said, standing up and pretending to be dizzy. "Whoa. I stood up too fast!" She forced a cough.

Drakken froze in his tracks and spun around. "Oh come now, Shego! You can't miss karaoke night! It's our Friday night tradition and you-" Shego fired up her hands in green flame. "…are obviously not feeling well! You go home and get some rest! See you Monday!" He hurried out of the room.

Once she saw the hover car fly by the window, Shego stood up and walked to a door. She opened it, revealing a staircase. A wicked grin appearing on her face once more, she made her way down them. "Time for some fun…"

There was a reason the teen hero, Kim Possible, hadn't shown up to foil Drakken. In fact, there was a reason she hadn't shown up _anywhere _in the past month.

And Shego had cleverly kept it hidden from Drakken.

Shego made her way down a hallway, unlocked a door and pushed it open to reveal a whole hallway of dungeons. Her smile grew as she made her way to the very last one.

Inside, curled up in the corner, her face in her knees, was a red-haired teenage girl, dressed in nothing but a tiny leather skirt, bra and matching stilettoes. Her head shot up when she heard Shego come in.

"Please…" she begged. "No more! No more! I can't take it any longer!"

* * *

**Read and Review! This is my first KP fanfic and I'm a little unsure about it!**


	2. Chapter 2 What's the Sitch?

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT; I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A LITTLE LONGER! **

* * *

ONE MONTH EARLIER:

The bell rang and Kim Possible sprinted down the hallway, bumping into people as she went. High school hallways were always too crowded to weave through; and she couldn't be late to math again. Her teacher would give her detention for sure; and she didn't want a repeat of that- especially the part where she was almost blown to pieces.

"KP! Wait up!" called a voice from behind her. The voice belonged to her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, who was now stumbling down the hall. A couple of jocks going the other way shoved him aside pushing him into a set of lockers. "Ow! Who put the wall here?"

Kim stopped in her tracks and hurried over to her boyfriend. "You ok?" Ron nodded and handed her the Kimmunicator.

"You dropped this," he panted. Kim accepted the device. On its small screen was the face of her website supervisor and friend Wade.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch? And can it wait until after class; I'm already late!"

"Sorry, Kim; it's Shego. She's escaped from prison."

"Again?" Kim asked.

"Who broke her out this time?" Ron interjected.

"Don't know," Wade took a sip of his soda. "But she was last seen in the Bahamas- and that's been the site of several robberies in the past two days."

"And I'll bet that's her…"

"Wouldn't doubt it. According to the authority reports, the alarms were tripped and they found green claw marks."

"It's like they want us to find her…"

"POSSIBLE!" boomed a voice from behind her. That voice belonged to Mr. Barkin, the teacher who managed to fill in for the teachers in almost every class and still have time to breathe. "If you don't get your butt in this classroom, right now-"

"I'm on it Mr. Barkin!" Kim chirped. She looked back at Wade. "Keep me posted!" With that, she switched off the Kimmunicator, kissed Ron on the cheek and headed into the classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Bahamas, a woman in a black bathing suit sat on the beach with sunglasses covering her eyes. By her side sat a big beach bag. She peaked inside the bag and smiled at the items.

"I can't believe he never thought of this," she chuckled, lying back to enjoy the sun's rays.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking: why the frick does she put up teasers instead of getting on with it? **

**Because I'm purely evil, that's why. **

**Longer update will come soon!**

**Until Next time,**

**NellieTodd**


	3. Chapter 3 IMPORTANT NOTE TO MY READERS

Dear readers of _Stockholm Syndrome_,

First of all, I must apologize for my lack of updates.

Secondly, I want to inform you all that I will not continue until I have completed work on my Ouran High School Host Club story, _It Hurts_. (Please check that out if you have the time to do so!) I pray this will not take too long.

Please understand I took on this project too soon and need time to finish what I've already started and then plan out this story. Please be patient, I will update before you know it!

Thanks for your understanding!

Yours truly,

NellieTodd


End file.
